Ice Dragon Slayer
by vanessa.kinghuynh
Summary: Toshiro one day bumps into Natsu who takes him to Fairy Tail which he joins. On there first mission Toshiro is badly injured by a couple of dark guild people of they were to kill. What would happen after that would he live his normal life or will he be to scared to talk to anyone. Also how does Toshiro know Porlyusica?
1. The new member

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Fairy Tail **

Ice Dragon Slayer : Chapter 1

A young boy was walking people staring at him like he was an alien. Toshiro Hitsugaya a 15 year old who lived on his owned in a apartment, in Fiore. He was in no guild and don't know anyone around for here. He let out a sigh as he continue walking. Then suddenly he bumped into someone and fall flat on his butt. When he looked up he saw a teenage aged around 17 with a salmon-coloured hair with really dark green eyes ( I think they are but I think they are black more) and a white muffler around his neck.

" Yo kid you alright?" said the salmon haired teenage putting a hand out to the kid.

"Arigato and I'm not a kid!" Toshiro yelled at the teenage.

" Ha ha my name's Natsu Dragneel what's your kid?" Natsu said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm not a kid!" Natsu just laughed again Toshiro just pouted getting really annoyed.

" Hi can you use magic ?" asked Natsu after calming down.

"Yea I'm a ice dragon slayer " Said Toshiro interested in why he asked.

" You are I'm the fire dragon slayer and are you in any guild?" Natsu asked said and asked.

"No I'm in no guild because people will staring at me evening more." Toshiro said with a sad tone.

"You can join my our guild Fairy Tail." Natsu shouted happily and dancing at the same time.

" Really well ok by the do you know where Hyourinmaru ?" asked Toshiro look down sadly.

"I'm sorry but no I'm looking for my dragon too his name is Igneel." Natsu said turning a bit serious.

"Come on lets go to the guild now I bet they will be surprise to see any dragon slayer!" yelled Natsu dragging Toshiro along the way. Natsu dragged him most of the way in till they stopped at front of a huge building with two big doors at the front. Natsu let go of his wrists and opened the big doors.

"Hi everybody we got I want you to met Toshiro his the ice dragon slayer!" Natsu yelled with that famous grin on his face. Toshiro stepped forward blushing slightly as everyone looked at him shocked all over they face.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm an ice dragon slayer" Toshiro said nervous at might what happen next. Suddenly all of them apart from Ezra, Lucy, Gray, Natsu obviously Wendy, Gajeel and Happy yelled out

"THAT'S SO AWESOME NOW WE HAVE 4 DRAGON SLAYERS!" cheering on about it. ( I am not including Laxus because he it's a true one) When everyone apart from the listed people( Ezra, Lucy, Gray, Natsu Wendy, Gajeel and Happy) yelled it out it made Toshiro jump back a bit and stumble back falling on his bottom. Natsu, Ezra, Gray, Lucy and Happy saw he fall back and they went to help him up. Ezra put a hand out to Toshiro and he take the hand as with a surprise look on his face. As he got up a little man with white hair came out from a room upstairs and jumped on to the railing.

" What's with all the noise oh we got a new member." said the master smiling at the new member.

"I've come to join your guild. Are you the master of the guild?" Toshiro answered and asked at the same time smiling cutely. All the girls 'awwwww' at how adorable he looked then. As the guys just sweatdrop at the girls action.

"Yes I am the master. You can call me Master Makarov and what type of magic can use ?" Master Makarov asked looking curious at Toshiro as everyone went silent.

" I use ice dragon slayer magic." Toshiro said smiling as everyone else smiled at him.

"I see. Mirajane can you stamp the fairy tail mark where ever he wants it. I am going back to my work." Master Makarov said looking bored at the last statement as he worked back into his office, closing the door behind him. After that a lady with white long hair wearing a pink dress that reached below her knees holding a stamp in her hand walked towards him.

"Hello I'm Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mirajane, may I ask what colour you would like your stamp and where you would like it?" Mirajane asked nicely with a sweet smile on her face.

" Hello Mirajane I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya but you already know that. I would like the colour icy blue and on my right cheek under my right eye." Toshiro said pointing to the spot he would like it. Mirajane nodded and got the right colour then stamped in where he wanted it. Then Master came out again and smiled widely as he got everyone attention.

"I have decided to hold a party tonight for our new member Toshiro Hitsugaya !" Yelled Master as everyone cheered while Toshiro just blushed at the fact they were going to holding a party for him.

**At night( 11:00)**

Everyone had gone home apart from Toshiro, a drunk Natsu and Gray, Ezra, Lucy, Happy and Mirajane who was cleaning.

"We better get home now I'm tired." Lucy said yawning after her statement. Everyone apart from Mirajane nodded as they started leaving and going home.


	2. Toshiro first mission

**Hi guys I am trying to type up my story as fast as I can and I'm doing my best too. I am not including Happy and Carla in the mission because they are went together to the exceed area for the week after Toshiro arrived. I hope you like them :D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

Ice Dragon Slayer : Chapter 2

**The next day**

Toshiro woke up earlier feeling great as he made some friends and joined a guild. He got out of bed and changed into a pair of blue jean with a green t-shirt and a black jacket over it. He went into the kitchen and had breakfast which was a piece of toast with a egg and a couple of strips of bacon. After he finished he washed the dish got on his shoes and went to the guild. When walking he checked the time to see it was only 7:30 so he decided to take the long route to the guild. After 20 minutes he got to the guild open the doors to see everyone doing their own thing. He walked in quietly and went over to the bar where Lucy and Mirajane were talking about girl stuff. He sat on the chair next to Lucy which got both the girls attention.

"Hello Toshiro how are you today?" Mirajane asked nicely smiling.

"Thank you for asking I'm pretty good how about you two?" Toshiro answered and asked smiling slightly at them.

"We are very good thank you for asking too." both the girls said happily.

"Mirajane where the mission board I would like to take my first mission today?" Toshiro asked with a curious face.

"Ah I see it's over there if you wish to take one." Mirajane said pointing over to the mission board. Toshiro thank her as he got up and headed over to mission board. When he got there he looked for one with lots of jewels. He scanned over till he found one and took it. When reading Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Lucy and Wendy got up and walked over to Toshiro trying to read the piece of paper.

" What do you have their Toshiro ? Are you going on a mission? " asked Natsu as he looked over Toshiro shoulder.

"Yea I was thinking of going on this one." Toshiro answered showing them the piece of paper. They all looked it as they all had the same idea.

" Since this is your first we should go with you in case you get hurt." Ezra said smiling as the other nodded agreeing with Ezra. Toshiro smiled and nodded walking over to the bar to conform it with Mirajane. Once that was done he walked back over to the others who were just standing.

"We'll meet at the train station in 30 minutes with our stuff ok well bye bye." Toshiro said before running of smiling and waving back to the others. They waved back as they went to get there ready to leaving.

**Toshiro P.O.V**

As soon as I got home I ran into my room got a bag packed my some clothes, food, water and a first aid kid. After I checked the time and saw I had 15 minutes left I decided to leave to the train station. I locked the door and ran all the way to the train station with stuff on my arm. Once I arrived I saw everyone but ready with all their stuff. I anime sweat dropped seeing how much stuff Ezra had with her for just one mission.

**Normal P.O.V**

Once the train arrived everyone got on and sat down. Natsu started to look green as the train started moving. When moving everyone looked to Toshiro seeing if it would happen to him but nothing. Everyone but Natsu looked confused at Toshiro wondering why he wasn't getting motion sickness. Toshiro saw them stare and titled his head to the side in confusing.

"Why are you all staring at me for ?" Toshiro asked titling his head even more then before which made the girls go 'awwww' at his action. Ezra coughed which got everyone attention as they turned they head turned towards her direction.

"Well you see we found out that all male dragon slayer get motion sickness which we thought you would get too." Ezra said as Toshiro remembered something which got everyone attention.

"We you see I don't get motion sickness because I can cast Troia which means I can't get motion sickness if I can you magic like that." Toshiro explained which made everyone surprise at him. After that them become silent because they didn't know what to talk about.

"Hi Toshiro what about you tell us a bit about yourself." Gray said as everyone turned their head to Toshiro at his name. Toshiro nodded as he tried to think of something.

"I am 15 this year, my birthday is 20th December and I live alone in a apartment." Toshiro said thinking of something else to say. Then he remember about his sword also named Hyourinmaru. He took it off his back and showed it to them, all of them looking curious about it.

"This sword I got from my Master named Hyourinmaru he said it's also called Hyourinmaru and I use it mainly for fight." Toshiro said, all of them understand it. After any 20 minutes they arrived at the station. They got of dragging a unconscious Natsu along with them. They didn't know where the client's house but Toshiro did so they followed him to the house. They stopped at a big house and thought it was the house. They really didn't much of the details but they did know they had to kill some people from a dark guild. When they knock a girl with brown hair up to her shoulder answered the door.

"Are from Fairy Tail the ones that accepted the mission my dad put up? " asked the girl stepping away from the door so you can see her whole body. They nodded as she welcome them inside and went to a room with a man sitting down on a sofa with a coffee table in the middle and any sofa on the other side. The man welcomed them and asked them to sit down. They nodded again and went over to the sofa. Toshiro, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy sat down as Ezra and Gray just stood up.

"Thank you for accepting the mission." the client said now his head to them.

"Not at all it's no problem at all so where have the dark guild been kidnapping people recently?" said and asked Toshiro as the others looked at him curious at what he hasn't said anything about it. The client nodded his head as they all turned their attention back to the man.

"People have been kidnapped on the east side of the road were are supplies come from. I would like you to kill the dark guild people who are doing this and bring back the body as proof and I will pay you your full amount of jewels." said the man as they nodded about it.

"How many are there ?" Ezra asked as the man thought for a second.

"There are about 6 of them but be careful one of them are really powerful." warned as they got up and head out saying good bye. They decided that Wendy and Toshiro would be the ones making the dark guild people come out as they walked on the road they were told about. Toshiro sword would be hidden so they couldn't see it. Natsu and Gray would be hiding together in one area where Ezra and Lucy would be in another area. Toshiro and Wendy started walking hoping they would show up. After about 2 minutes they came from the bush and circled them so they couldn't get escape. Toshiro stood at front of Wendy shielding her from any trouble. Then suddenly leader went and grab Toshiro with his left hand by the throat lifting him up. Toshiro was about to grab his sword but the leader that hold him got before he could. He unsheathed his sword and stab it through his stomach making him bleed and cough up blood. At that moment Natsu, Gray, Ezra and Lucy came out and attacked them all killing them instant. Ezra attacked the leader and killed him making Toshiro drop but lucky Natsu catch him before hitting the ground. Everyone rushed over to Toshiro to check his condition.


	3. Porlyusica and Toshiro

**HI Guys I am typing more often now because I really like this story so I will be updating more often now. I hope you like my story :D:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

Ice Dragon Slayer: Chapter 3

**Previously**

Ezra attacked the leader and killed him making Toshiro drop but lucky Natsu catch him before hitting the ground. Everyone rushed over to Toshiro to check his condition.

Wendy looked at him a saw he was really pale and he was trying to gasp for air. Both of arms were over his stabbed stomach trying to stop the blooding. His face showed pain, his eyes were closed tight and he was biting his low lip trying now to scream. But he couldn't hold his screams back as he screamed so loud it made birds fly away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toshiro screamed as he held his stomach crying as Ezra, Lucy and Wendy tried to help him. He coughed up more blood as he tried to sit up. Wendy tried healing him but the injury was to deep for Wendy's ability. Natsu carried Toshiro as Gray and Ezra carried the died bodies as Lucy and Wendy carried Toshiro stuff. They ran all the way to the client house dropped the bodies got the jewels and ran to the nearest hospital to try and help Toshiro. Toshiro had pass out from blood loss which wasn't a good sign. The hospital couldn't help so they went back hoping Toshiro would make it. They trip was 25 minutes which was quicker than normal. They all ran all the way to the guild. It was 4:30pm in the evening so people will be there still. They all saw the guild as Natsu speed up kicked the doors get everyone attention in there. They gasped as they saw Toshiro body with blood coming from his stomach. Mirajane came out from behind the bar and ran upstairs to get the master. He came out and saw what happened. He told Jet to go get Porlyusica and he ran out so fast no one could see him. Natsu ran to the medical room and put him on one of the beds. Soon after Mirajane along with Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana came in looking at Toshiro see he look so peaceful. After about 3 minutes Porlyusica asking everyone to leave. Everyone left so the 2 can be alone. Porlyusica cleaned up the blood on him and healed him up, wrapping bandages around the injury. She and Toshiro know each because they met each other when Toshiro we lost in the forest one day. She was good friends with Hyourinmaru from both worlds. Hyourinmaru from this world talked to her about Toshiro and asked if she make sure his ok for him and she accepted. She and Toshiro got along pretty good as become good friends. She was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard ruffling of the sheets. She called anyone who would to see Toshiro as she turned her attention back to the boy in the bed. Natsu, Gray, Ezra, Lucy and Wendy entered along with Master last to enter. He closed the door and over to the bed. Toshiro woke up feeling tired and he sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly as his vision cleared. When his vision cleared he could saw Natsu on he left, next to him Gray followed up by Ezra, Lucy, Wendy and Master. When he looked to his right Porlyusica smiling at him. But then suddenly gripped the sheets and pulled them over his head so you couldn't his whole body now. Everyone looked confused at his actions then realise he was shaking. They all looked at him and saw he knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them tightly burying his face in his knees. He was crying and shaking rather heavily. It was then he started to mumble something that only Natsu, Wendy and Porlyusica could hear clearly.

"His says 'Please don't hurt I will do anything just please don't hurt me'." Natsu said making everyone look at him sad at the fact that the attack sent he into a mentally state like that. Porlyusica then reached up right hand up to the boy's head and patted it to making the boy suddenly look up. They were all shocked apart from Porlyusica that the boy looked up and didn't stay hidden away underneath the sheets. It was then they become more shocked ( If possible ) that Toshiro went and hugged Porlyusica crying into her shoulder saying something and, that Porlyusica hugged back saying nice things and rubbed his back to try and stop the crying. Soon after a few minutes Toshiro calmed down and backed away from his hug. He dried his tears with the back of his hand and looked at them all.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did I'm just scared that they would attack again because I've never been through anything like that before." Toshiro said sadly looking down at the sheets in his hands. It was then Natsu came a put his arm around Toshiro's shoulders making him look up surprised.

"Don't worry about it too much Toshiro it's alright ok." Natsu said smiling his famous grin. Everyone nodded agreement that it wasn't his fault. It was then everyone which made him smile back. It was then he turned to look at Porlyusica who was smiling at him. He hugged her and she hugged back surprising everyone again.

"It's been so look Porlyusica. I haven't seen you since January." Toshiro said making everyone think they know each other.

"I haven't seen you for a long time too. I been a bit worried about what might happen too you. But I know you would be ok." Porlyusica said softy making everyone shocked again that she could speak like that. It was then the Master had the courage speak up to them.

"Do the two of you know each other?" asked a shocked Master.


	4. The Story(last chapter)

**Hi everyone I made a mistake an the summary and I wanted to apologies for it. I forget to include about Porlyusica in the summary at the start but I changed it so please forgive me. This is the last chapter but don't worry the next story about Toshiro's birthday crossover and not crossover. Hope you Enjoy:D:D**

Ice Dragon Slayer :Chapter 4

Both Toshiro and Porlyusica nodded as everyone apart from them fainted from shock. Toshiro and Porlyusica looked at each other thinking the same idea. They both smirked as they got up and went to both get a bucket. They went to the sink and filled it with cold water. Toshiro used his ice magic to make ice and put them into the buckets. They went over to the bodies on the floor and splashed them with the cold ice water making them wake up. All of them jumped as soon as the cold water touched their skin making Toshiro laugh out loud and making Porlyusica chuckle at them.

"What the hell was that for you didn't have to make the water that cold?" Natsu yelled making Toshiro scared and going to hide behind Porlyusica making her like a shied to him.

"Look what you've done now his scared!" Porlyusica yelled smacking Natsu on the back of his head. That made everyone apart from Toshiro and the two who were fight either laugh, chuckle or giggle at this as they know Natsu was going to get that. Wendy then noticed Toshiro still hiding from behind Porlyusica only peeking out a bit to see what was going on. Wendy then walked over to Toshiro and asked if he was ok.

" Hi Toshiro are you ok? Did Natsu-san scared you?" Wendy asked looking worried at Toshiro. Toshiro heard her and turned to face her.

"Yea I'm ok and Natsu didn't scared so don't worry so much." Toshiro replied smiling at her making her smiling back.

"Hi Toshiro, How do you know who Porlyusica because this is the first time you met her?" Wendy asked looking curious at Toshiro. Toshiro smiled and motion for her to follow him. Toshiro sat on the bed and motion again for her to sit next to him. She nodded and sat next to him. After Porlyusica had finally stop hitting Natsu she took her sit again waiting for Toshiro to tell the story. Everyone saw this and followed what she did grabbing a chair listening to the story Toshiro was about to start.

"About a few years ago Hyourinmaru disappeared randomly and I was alone in the forest. I decided to explore on my own. But after about an hour I got lost and didn't know where to go. That was then I saw the cottage. I entered and saw Porlyusica in it. She seem to know me as she called my name. She told me to enter and we sat down talking to each other. I started living with her as we got to know each other and become friends. About 2 years ago I left and started living on my own in an apartment. I would visit but I didn't really get my chance to. But now I got to see her which I thank you." Toshiro said smiling happily as Porlyusica patted his head. Everyone said no problem or nodded at him making him smiling at bit bigger . Soon after everyone decided to go outside to see everyone else as they have been in there a long time. As they walked out all eyes were staring at them then turn their stare to Toshiro who was lean on the railing smiling and waving to everyone who had a shocked face on their face. Then everyone cheered and yelled Toshiro as he ran down the stairs in front of the others as a group of girls down stairs hugged Toshiro tight making him suffocate. They laughed when Toshiro tried to get out but couldn't likely Ezra said for them to stop as he was suffocating. They looked down a saw Toshiro turning blue from lack of air. They all immediately let go of him as he fall on the floor breath heavily trying to get air. All the boys laughed at this as the girls apologies and helped him up.

"I say let's have a party for Toshiro recover all of agree say AYE!" Master shouted from upstairs getting everyone attention.

"AYE!" everyone but Toshiro and Porlyusica yelled out making Toshiro jump scared by the random yell out.

**Later after the party**

Everyone had gone home most drunk but likely had help from some people. Toshiro was taken home by Porlyusica because they take the road so felt she might as was do it. As soon as Toshiro got to the door Porlyusica waved goodbye and left leaving an smiling Toshiro.

The End.


End file.
